Voodoo the Rain/NightWing
(Voodoo appears in Starry Sky Saga as part of the Bronze Winglet.) APPEARANCE: Voodoo is shaped like a RainWing with NightWing scale patterns and horns. She is a dark mottled purple with a black as black underbelly. Her wings are a lighter purple with black, star-scaled membranes. Her ruff is a swirling whorl of purples, and it is also star-scaled. Her eyes are a burning, acidic neon green. She wears many necklaces and bracelets, has one hoop earring in her left ear, and even has a silver tailband and a small, dark red-purple-green top hat she had taken from a young scavenger. The hat has a shrew skull and two feathers adorning it. The pouch around her neck holds two voodoo dolls, many small doll parts to make the dolls any dragon she meets, a needle, and her pack of tarot cards. Voodoo has slash and swirl-like white markings on her face, and the thing that makes dragons jump when they see her is the bone nose piercing that stabs through her snout. PERSONALITY: Voodoo was raised in the Necroz cult; her family roams Pyrrhia, twisting destinies and performing magic. They can be assassins too, and they take their services to the highest bidder. Therefore, Voodoo is sadistic, cunning, and slightly mentally unwell, talking to her "friends on the other side" and spending the day levitating and reading her tarot cards. She grins whenever someone gets hurt, and then sidles up to them, offering her services. Surprisingly, many males often are drawn to her. She flirts, but actually isn't really into love and that kind of stuff. The occasional female slithers up and asks for tips, advice on their looks or life, and Voodoo gladly leaps at these opportunities to mess with some paths. HISTORY: Voodoo was hatched with two brothers and one sister. They all have different dark powers, and together they make a formidable enemy. She was enrolled in Starry Sky Academy, where she meets her Winglet. Her thoughts on her "friends": Solstice: She thinks that the Ice-Night hybrid is smarter than any dragon she's met. And his knowledge on murder and mystery intrigues her, and she always finds a subtle way to ask about killing. Cloud: Typical grumpy SkyWing, but she's amused by his hidden soft side for Haddock. Though she doesn't appreciate him calling her "Hoodoo" and "Freak-Show". Haddock: '''Voodoo thinks that the Seawing has had too much "happy juice" in her veins, and always shakes her talons like they're dirty when around Haddock, probably because she thinks the happiness will infect her. '''Bedrock: '''Is nice; helped her figure out exactly what her snake was. She respects the MudWing-SkyWing, and therefore will comply whenever he conducts an experiment. '''Seashard: '''Voodoo thinks her clawmate could tone down the craziness a bit, but doesn't really mind the Sea-Ice's company. '''And Coriander: '''Voodoo had a feeling that the SandWing princess had powers, and is extremely intersested in ctually helping Cori figure them out, as she is also an animus. What she thinks about other dragons: '''Scarab: Voodoo thinks that Coriander's eldest sister is a real, "Dung-snuffing bone-chilling cloud of vileness". But she doesn't think that's bad until Scarab tried to kill Veve. Spider: To manys' surprise, Voodoo and Spider actually get along, so Voodoo double-crosses the Blister-like dragon to help Cori and the others when the time comes. TRIVIA: * Voodoo's can change her colors, but they only change to dark ranges of colors and invisible shades when she hides. * She actually has a pet snake named Veve. Veve normally stays wrapped around his owner's neck, disguised as a necklace. * Veve is a lancehead, a dangerous and endangered breed of pit viper. He is enchanted to be completely loyal to Voodoo, and to be invulnerable as well. * When Voodoo's invisible, all her accessories can still be seen. * She loves to stay invisible, twirl her tarot cards, and freak dragons out, for when invisible, she looks like a levitating, laughing bunch of jewelry. QUOTES: "Dearest friends, I can make whatever ails you go away!" "Take three cards, and see what your destiny holds! '' Choose a doll, make your enemy, kill them in the blink of an eye! Show your foes a night where they die....'' You have no idea about what you think you know, so let the fu-ture...un-fold..." -''the song she always sings with her tarot readings. "All this goody-goody stuff is sweet and all, but when you have powers-''any kind of powers-how can you not use them for a little mischief?" -to Princess Coriander after Cori reveals she is an animus. "If my sister was here right now, her spider would sink it's fangs into you and load you up with so much venom, you'd be a walking vial of poison. Good news: Carnage and Bloodcorroder aren't here. Bad news: I''' am. And so is Veve, my '''snake." - to Cloud, a male SkyWing in the Bronze Winglet, after being insulted.Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Characters